


[Fanart] Palmetto 99

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU in which Neil ends up working at the worst/best precinct in the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149516351935/ok-just-hear-me-out-palmetto-99-au-where-neil)  
>   
>  I’m using one of my other Andrew designs for this AU:  
>   
> Not sure if I’ll stick with it though.


	2. Chapter 2

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

*** * ***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/149594643180/well-im-not-done-with-this-au-yet)


End file.
